My Days Withs Dick Turpin
by Thranduil-my-love
Summary: When 16 year old Bella meets the 'oh so famous' Dick Turpin, she gets caught in his love trap and she's the little bug who can't escape. What adventures could he possibly lead them into? (Stong Course Language, Sexual Content & Mild Violence) ((I WORTE THIS AGES AGO AND ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED ON MY WATTPAD.))
1. Chapter 1

Diary Entry 1

Bella Chester 5/10/1725

Running down a flight of stairs, hand in hand with Dick Turpin. My partner in crime. Although I have only known him for 3 days, I feel like I have known him my whole life.  
We get to a door and he burst it open with a kick of his leg. He stood outside the doorway like a superhero. With his arms on his hips and a smirk on his face he proudly stood there. I hid behind him grabbing his upper bicep just incase the room was dangerous. We both walked into the room. I let go of him and walk over to the window.  
"Is it safe in here?" I asked while glancing out the window.  
Dick turned around on the ball of his foot to face me.  
"Darling your never safe with me" Dick said with a wild grin on his face.  
He walked over to me an embraced me by holding my waist.  
"Oh Dick stop it" I said with a chuckle  
He lent over to my ear and whispered "Your corset is way to tight. Shall I loosen it?"  
I giggled and smiled at him. Dick brushed the back of his hand against my cheek and slid his thumb down on my chin about to pull into kiss me.  
A loud banging came from the door and we both turned.  
"Oh...CRAP THE SOLDIERS!" Dick exclaimed.  
We ran into a closet just big enough to hold us, but barely enough room to fit comfortably. Dick looked at me, his eyes said danger,his smirk said mischief and his body said sex.

How this all happened you ask? Well let me take you back to the beginning. To where I met Dick Turpin and we became partners in crime.

x Bella


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl walked through the London market. Her long 17th century dress dragged along in the deep snow of the streets making a trail behind her. With no one paying any attention to her she grabbed an apple from a market. She stuffed it down her corset and and kept on walking. Bella Chester was only 16 years old but had learnt tricks over the years. Her father hadn't been given a full pay for months now and she has had to survive by stealing and bribing. Although dressed with much wealth she had stolen almost everything she wore and ate. When Bella was a young child her mother died from child birth and because of that Bella wasn't your typical woman of the city. She was very much a tom boy. If she could ware pants and a shirt she would, But seeing as socity isn't kind to her she always had to ware dresses. And not happy about it at all.

Bella got to a park and sat on a close by bench. She grabbed the apple she stole out from her corset and took a bite out of it. She lent back on the bench and sighed. She hadn't had a piece of good quality fruit in weeks. After devouring the apple she chucked the pit away and let her golden brown hair down from the bonnet it was in. Bella stood up and dusted her dress off and started to walk down the path. As Bella walked though the forrest back home, she undid a clasp to her waist and the bottom half of her dress pulled off. Bella had invented these dresses so when she was walking home she didn't have to trot around the forrest in her long dress. She now wore her corset and brown leather pants with her military styled boots.

As Bella was walking she herd a bush russell and quickly turned around. She stood there for a moment and turned around and walked quicker than before. Then all of a sudden a loud gun shot was heard and an bunch of highway men tackled Bella to the ground. Bella was pined to the ground unable to move.

"WHO EVER HAS DONE THIS WILL PAY BIG TIME!" Bella was screaming out. "I WILL SMASH YOUR FACE IN AND KICK YOUR BA..." Bella was pulled up still kneeling of the ground and faced towards a beautiful man. He had dark brown eyes and his pitch dark brown hair masked his face. He was dressed in a black cape type shall, a white blouse and black leather boots. He also wore a highway mans black hat with only the sides of his fringe left to hang beside his cheek bones.

"Uhm..." Bella stuttered.

Even though Bella was being captivated she could not take her eyes off this remarkable slim man. He was gorgeous!

"Humph.." The handsome man sighed. "She's a keeper. Put her in the carriage" He continued.

"Carrage?! WHAT? YOUR CAPTUREING ME?" Bella yelled.

Another man wrapped a cloth around her mouth so she could not scream or yell. Bella was tossed into a carriage and was taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's hands where trembling as she looked around the dark,gloomy carriage at the other men. The head man was sitting next to her. He pulled up the cuff of his sleeve and revealed a gash. It was pretty recent too. Bella stared at his arm in fascination. The man cocked his head towards Bella and smiled.

"You want to know what happened?"

The man asked Bella.

He removed the cloth from Bella's mouth so she could talk.

"I was on a chase for this horse called Black Bess. I found her but she got away and kicked my arm. She's a multi million prized horse that I want. She's beautiful." The man explained.

"Who are you?" Bella asked him

"I'm Dick Turpin. And you?"

"Bella. Well actually it Elizabeth, Bella was given to me by my father because my mothers name was Elizabeth and he couldn't stand his daughter having the name of his deceased wife." Bella said.

"Oh. May I call you Liz?" Dick asked

Bella looked confused.

"Why are you suddenly all nice to me?" Bella asked

"Well I don't actually want to kill you. I'm not the kind of man who captures people." Dick explained

"It was for the money. We need your dad to pay up for your release." Another man said.

Bella giggled.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Dick asked.

"We'll it's just that my dad and I are broke. He hasn't gotten payed in months! We have no money." Bella said.

"What!? STOP THE CARRIAGE!" Dick yelled.

Dick stood up and grabbed Bella by the arm. He took Bella outside and pushed her against the outside of the horse carriage. His arm pressed firmly over Bella's neck and his body firmly up against hers. Her pulse was thumping violently against Dicks arm as the sweat dripped down her face.

"You better not be lying to me Elizabeth! If you are lying about this or tell anyone about this we will find you! No matter what!" Dick screeched.

"Okay okay I swear!" Bella said nervously.

Dick tossed Bella on the gravel road and cut the rope (bounding her hands together) free, Dick jumped gracefully back into the carriage and drove off.

Bella looked as Dick and the horse carriage started to vanish from view. She quickly got up and ran the opposite way home to safety.


	4. Chapter 4

It was really dark now and Bella was walking briskly down the quiet city market. No one in site and nothing to be herd except Bella's footsteps. She got to her house and unlocked the door. Her father was standing in the middle of the lounge room with his arms crossed.

"Father..." Bella said puffing and trying to catch her breath.

Her father continued to stand with his arms crossed.

"I-I'm sorry. I got held u.."

"I don't fucking care what happened Bella!" Her father shouted.

"Your late!" Her father said.

He walked over to Bella and slapped her. Bella fell to the ground in pain. She lifted her head up and faced her father. Her eyes where filled with tears. She held her hand up to a massive gash that her father had caused. Her father looked at her and watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-Im so sorry Bells. I didn't mean to.." Her father spoke weakly.

Her father looked at Bella's wrists and saw a rope burn, the rope that bounded Bella's hands together during the hostage capturing.

"Bella? Is that rope burn?" Her father asked.

"W-what? Oh yeah...I...um..I had a rope bracelet and it got too tight." Bella said to cover up the truth.

"No that looks too tight and the bruising is on both wrists...Bella?... Did you get tied up?!" Her father asked worried.

Bella sighed and nodded.

"Yes... This afternoon. I was walking home then I got captured. I was released after though." Bella explained.

"Bella this is outrageous! Who is he/she or them? What where their names? What did they look like? I need I report this!" Her father argued.

"NO! No you mustn't tell! They'll come after me!" Bella yelled anxiously.

"What? They can't find you? They don't watch your every move!?" Her father debated.

Bella hung her head low. And breathed in. She got up and walked to her bed room.

That night Bella's father walked up to the town hall and told the soldiers about the incident. The highway men then knew they had been noticed. Later that night when her father was walking home a loud gun shot was herd echoing through out the town. Bella's father was found shot dead the next morning.

Diary Entry

6/10/1725

Today was unexpected. My father was found dead in the streets this morning. Well in a way I knew it was coming. My father didn't listen to me and at that moment I knew that he wasn't coming back. Today was his funeral. I wanted to make it today because today's my mothers and fathers anniversary if they where still alive. Don't get me wrong I am sad about his passing. But he wasn't there for me when I needed him. But if mum was still alive I'm sure she would have looked after me. So in that reason I am taking my mothers name in her respect. Elizabeth Millington. As I stand over my fathers grave now, I know what I want to do. I want to find Dick and his gang. I want to find out more about him. I want to help him in a sick weird kind of way. And I know that they want to probably kill me now. But I really want to help Dick.

That's all today.

Liz x


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elizabeth walked down to the forrest where she was captured before. She had her pants and corset on, Today it was all in black due to her fathers funeral. She stood there with a knife she stole from the local black smith this morning.

"I KNOW YOUR THERE! JUST COME OUT! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Liz shouted.

She herd a crunch of a branch and quickly jumped around to find Dick. He was standing right behind her.

"I knew you'd come when i called." Liz said.

Dick looked very sternly at Liz. His eye brows crinkled down the middle and his eyes glistening.

"Please Elizabeth..." Dick took a breath in and took a step closer to her. "I know why you came..."

Elizabeth looked up to Dick. Her and Dick both now staring into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted my men to kill your father. He just got in the way and told the soldiers." Dick explained

Elizabeth looked down at her hands that she was fiddling with. Dick lifted Elizabeth's face to face his by softly lifting her chin up. Dick was now exposed to Elizabeth's sadness. A tear trickled down her cheek. Dick wiped it away and smiled kindly.

"Im so sorry Elizabeth." Dick said again. The smile faded away when he said those words.

Dick pulled Elizabeth in to hug. His arms warped around Elizabeth's shoulders and waist. Elizabeth placed her hand over Dicks heart and closed her eyes. Suddenly a loud gun shot was herd. Elizabeth spun around.

"Is that?" Liz said.

"No... not now please." Dick whispered to himself.

"Get behind me Liz" Dick said.

"No I'm fine thanks. I can defend my self." Elizabeth said boastfully.

Elizabeth and Dick stood side by side facing 5 soldiers from town. They'd been marching around the forrests since the death of Elizabeth's father.

Dick loaded his pistol then pointed it a the soldiers. Elizabeth stood with her knife in an attack position.

"HAULT!" A soldier yelled.

"AIM FIRE!" Another soldier yelled.

A sudden shot spit out of the soldiers pistols. Dick pushed Elizabeth out of the way but a bullet chipped the top of his thigh. They both fell to the ground off the path. Elizabeth glanced at Dick and noticed he's been shot. Dick laid in pain clenching his thigh with both hands and screaming in agony.

Elizabeth got up and ran towards the soldiers dodging every bullet shot at her. She swiftly slid past two soldiers and jabbed the knife in one of their legs. She got up and knocked the other soldiers out. After she knocked them out she grabbed two of the soldiers pistols, she slid one into her belt and she shot the other into the guards heads to make sure they where dead. Elizabeth's face and hands where now covered in blood. Elizabeth ran back over to Dick.

She got to Dick and knelt down beside him. She gasped at the blood wound.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed.

Dick was breathing hard, the pain could be seen in his eyes. The agony he was in.

"Call for my men. Call them now Liz!" Dick said in pain.

Elizabeth was still in shock of the wound.

"Elizabeth!" Dick groaned.

Elizabeth stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"DICK NEEDS HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Elizabeth yelled.

Suddenly two men in the same type of highway men outfits ran over and lifted Dick up. Elizabeth and the other two men went to the carriage.

Dick was on the ground of the carriage. Elizabeth kelt beside him wrapping a cloth around his thigh.

Dick looked up at Elizabeth and Elizabeth looked back and smiled.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes." Dick replied and smiled uneasily back.

Elizabeth tied the cloth so it would budge and moved up closer to Dick's hip.

"Here rest your head on my lap" Elizabeth told Dick.

Dick did as she said to do. Dick looked up at Elizabeth as he lay his head in her lap.

"Did you kill them? The soldiers?" Dick asked.

"Yes..." Elizabeth replied.

"Was that your fist kill?" Dick asked.

"Yeah.. Well if you don't count me accidentally killing my pet bird when I was 5." Elizabeth said with a giggle. Dick laughed too and smiled.

Dick took a deep breath in. "Thank you for saving me Elizabeth." Dick said. A tear rolled down the side of his face. Elizabeth smiled and kissed Dick gently on the forehead.

The carriage eventually stopped and Dick and Elizabeth where transported to an old cottage for the night to heal and rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Dick laid in bed with his eyes shut pretending to sleep. Elizabeth walked into the room and made some tea. Dick opened his eyes and rolled over to face the back of Elizabeth, watching her busily make tea in the kitchen fascinated Dick.

"Dick I know your watching me" Elizabeth said still facing away from him.

"I was just admiring your enthusiasm to help me get better." Dick said.

Elizabeth turned around with a mug of tea in her hands.

"We'll my father always used to get bumps and bruises because he worked on a farm." Elizabeth said while walking over to sit on a chair next to Dicks bed.

"He used to get payed pretty well and my father used to buy tea and food with the money he earned."

"Hence the tea." Dick cheekily said.

"Yes exactly." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

Every time Elizabeth and Dick talked they got to know more and more about each other. Elizabeth loved it.

"Tell me about your self Dick." Elizabeth asked.

"Well im 20 years old now and I started steeling horses at the age of 15 for trading money. Although I was really bad at choosing the horses to sell, I still got a lot of money out of it and continued for 5 years." Dick said with a smile.

"You know I really like you Elizabeth." Dick said.

Elizabeth looked away and smiled with a blush. She put her tea down on a stool and walked to Dicks bed and sat down. She rested her hand on the bed and Dick placed his hand over the top of hers. She looked at their hands together and looked at Dick. Elizabeth bent over and passionately kissed Dick on the lips. She pulled away a little bit but still close to him. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and worried that he didn't like her in the way she liked him. Dick realised what this meant and grabbed the back of Elizabeth's head an pulled her into kiss again. This time it meant more and lasted longer, Dick bit her lip aggressively, Elizabeth pulled away and climbed onto Dicks bed. She was now on top of Dick, Elizabeth smiled and made out with him. While they made out Dick undid each knot in Elizabeth's corset until it came off, Elizabeth knew what this meant. She ripped Dicks top off and threw the covers over them both.

Elizabeth and Dick laid in the bed now both completely naked after what they had done. Dick wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as she rested her head on his chest. Dick caressed Elizabeth's bare back softly and kissed her on her forehead. She looked up to Dick and smiled. Dick loved the way Elizabeth fluttered her beautiful oceanic blue eyes at him. He thought it was adorable. Elizabeth got out of bed and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked over to the kitchen.

"You want tea?" Elizabeth said with a giggle.

Dick rolled over and rested his head on his hand. He grinned with that cheeky grind he does when he likes something. And that's exactly why whe grinned. He loved Elizabeth and Elizabeth loved him.

Dick got out of bed and threw Elizabeth her clothes. They both got dressed and joined hands as they walked out to the carriage for another day of hide and seek with death.


	7. Chapter 7

That Morning...

Elizabeth and Dick sat in the carriage awaiting their next horse robbery. This was Elizabeth's first robbery. Dick was checking his pistol then looked up and saw Elizabeth. She was nervous and not ready for it.

"Don't worry sweet heart. You'll be fine. All you have to do is grab the horse." Dick said calmly and with a soothing smile.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in and grabed her knife and slid it into her leg strap. Dick knew she was not overly fond of killing and robbing. Dick moved over to the other side of the carrige to sit with Elizabeth. He took both of her hands and held them to his heart. Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you Liz. I wont let anything bad happen to you baby." Dick said staring straight into her eyes.

Elizabeth reached over and pecked Dick passionately on the lips then pulled away and grabed her pistol and placed a scarf over her mouth and nose.

The carriage stopped and they all rushed out with pistols blazing. Elizabeth rushed over to grab the chestnut horse Dick told her about. She hoisted herself up onto the horse but one of the men who owned the horse came at her and she threw the knife from her leg strap straight into the mans chest. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Dick spotted out that he saw a large group of soldiers and called out to bail and run. Elizabeth galloped over to Dick and he jumped onto the horse. They galloped off away form the soldiers. Dick turned back to see that all his squad members all had their hands up, then one by one they got shot and dropped to the ground. Dick felt so guilty, This was a feeling he thought he would never feel.

After a long ride Dick and Elizabeth got to a beautiful riverside village called Yorkshire.

It was sunset now, Dick sat on a rock gazing into the camp fire reminiscing what had happened today. Elizabeth sat on the other side in the campfire watching Dick. Dick was miserable and it made Elizabeth feel sick inside. She had tried to help him feel better but nothing seemed to work. Elizabeth left and headed over to the river to go for a swim. She let her golden brown hair out and took off her clothes. She was now in her undergarments. She swam around while the sun set. Suddenly Dick appeared resting against a tree and looking at Elizabeth. He did the same thing. He took off his top and left his undergarments on. He swam over to Elizabeth.

"You feeling better? Not so down?" Elizabeth asked Dick.

"I am I'm still regretting what i let happened today." Dick said with a sigh.

Elizabeth swam closer to Dick, only about an inch away from each other. Then Elizabeth kissed Dick passionately she grabbed the underneath of his jaw/cheeks and pulled him in closer to kiss. Dick lifted Elizabeth up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled away and smiled a dirty smile.

"I feel better now." Dick said flirtatiously.

They both laughed and stayed in the river until the sun fully set.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do, it does it on its own when you least expect it, or even if you don't want it to... "

- Unknown.

Dick was up at the crack of dawn brushing down the horse they stole. Elizabeth woke up after him and asked what they where going to do.

"We are going to a palace." Dick replied back with a smile.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well apparently there is a masquerade ball on at the York Palace on top of that hill" Dick said pointing at the hill.

They headed off to get outfits for the ball. Elizabeth stole a grand dress that she found in a shop. It was a light creamy purple long dress. It was laced with gold on the top corset part. It was one of the most prettiest things Dick had ever seen Elizabeth in. Dick grabbed a suit and mask. They both headed up the hill to the palace.

Dick and Elizabeth entered the massive hall with linked arms. There where hundreds of people there dancing and gossiping while a 20 peice orchestra played classics. It was marvellous.

"This is amazing! Dick thank you so much for bringing me here tonight! I love you so much." Elizabeth said in delight.

"Well I kind of wanted today to be a surprise. " Dick said with a cheeky smile.

"What? What is it? There's a catch I know it!" Elizabeth said jumping up and down frantically with excitement.

"Later my dear." Dick said with a cheeky smile.

"May it be an honour to dance with you?" Dick asked

"Of corse!" Elizabeth agreed.

They linked arms and walked to the middle of the ballroom floor. After a lovely time of dancing Dick and Elizabeth exited the Dick noticed that the guards who had killed his partners had found them. Dick took Elizabeth by the hand and ran down the hallways and until they found a door Dick kicked the door open like a superhero...

{continuing from Chapter 1}

Dick and Elizabeth hid in the closet while the soldiers ran into the room and checked everywhere. They opened the closet and found them both. They violently grabbed Dick and Elizabeth up from the closet.

"Stop! Stop it! I never told Dick!"

Elizabeth screamed out.

"HAULT! What do you mean you never told him?" A soldier asked.

"I never told him that..." Elizabeth hesitated. "I never told him that I'm pregnant."

Dick stood there with his eyes wide open and looking straight at Elizabeth. Elizabeth had known since that morning. Dick laughed and smiled. A single tear rolled down his cheek in happiness.

"No time for chat! MOVE!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Wait! I haven't told you the surprise! ELIZABETH!" Dick shouted out to her as Elizabeth was being dragged out of the room.

The lead soldier came up to Dick.

"I've been waiting to do this for years! The famous Dick Turpin." The soldier said with a evil gleam.

Suddenly the soldier drew out his pistol. Dick looked at Elizabeth in realisation of what was going to happen. Dick mouthed the words 'I love you' then all of a sudden BANG! Dick Turpin was shot in the head. Blood seeped onto the floor.

Elizabeth screamed in pain. She broke free of the guards hold and she ran over to Dicks body.

She was shaking in shock. Tears poured down her cheeks. Just before the guards grabbed her again she reached into Dicks pocket to find a wedding ring. The ring was envraved with 'Forever we shall be'. Elizabeth was suddenly grabbed by the soldiers and she dropped the ring. The ring fell to the ground with a soft clink. Elizabeth cried out Dicks name as she was taken away from Dicks body. The further away she got from him, the more her heart broke. That was the last time she saw Dick.

Elizabeth was put into jail for less than a year until she had the baby. It was a baby boy. Elizabeth named him Richard Turpin Jr in loving memory of her one true love Dick Turpin.

RIP.


End file.
